This invention pertains to disposable absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable absorbent articles having inversely related basis weight and density gradients.
Various disposable articles utilize absorbent structures to absorb and retain liquids, such as urine. Extensive research efforts have been directed to increasing the amount of liquids absorbed for a given amount of absorbent material, so that the absorbent article may be made in a smaller or thinner shape.
One method of reducing or thinning the shape is to vary the amounts of absorbent material within the absorbent article. One past attempt has included an absorbent article comprising an intermediate region that has a higher basis weight and higher density than its end regions. Another attempt has included an absorbent article comprising an intermediate region that has a lower basis weight and lower density than its end regions. Still another attempt has included an absorbent article comprising an intermediate region having a higher basis weight than its end areas.
Another method of reducing or thinning the shape of an absorbent article is to reduce the amount of fibrous material, such as cellulosic fibers, and to add superabsorbent material.
Notwithstanding the above methods, there still exists a need for an improved absorbent article.